


What Next

by In_Best_Interest



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Teasing, ya boy isn't actually dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 10:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Best_Interest/pseuds/In_Best_Interest
Summary: It's not exactly what Mikkel was expecting, but he'll take it.





	What Next

She’s a lot stronger than he is - or at least, she knows how to apply it better. Mikkel should have known better than to think that Sigrun was the kind of person to willingly be beneath someone else, or that he was someone with enough skill and strength to get on top.

Sigrun is all smirks, sitting on his belly, hands splayed across his bare chest, looking like the cat that got the cream, surprisingly heavy. She hasn’t begun to get undressed, but that’ll come soon enough. To be fair, in that black turtleneck, he can see at least the outline of what he’s in for: fluid and taut and very nice. Mikkel will admit, he’s nervous, not sure he’s made the right decision letting her see him like this. He’s got a layer of pudge around his middle that’s a bit of a touchy topic, and he’s well aware that his chest hair could use a trim. He didn’t expect either to matter out in the middle of nowhere, but here he is, and he’s having some second thoughts.

Even then, he can’t stop himself from touching her: both hands sliding up to her trim waist, hoping she isn’t finding him repulsive. “Sigrun,” he begins, but she’s started talking too, ignoring him.

“Oh, would you look at you,” she says, and tightens her hands in his chest hair. “All big and warm and furry. I’ve seen bears with less hair.”

“I am a bear,” he tells her, deadpan.

“Oh yeah, I forgot,” she says with a shit-eating grin and pokes his belly. This is going better than he expected - so much better. He should have propositioned - earlier, first, something. Sigrun is smoothing her flaming hair back from her face, eyes fixed on his. “So, big guy - whatcha want? Gotta start somewhere, and I don’t know what you like just yet.”

Mikkel doesn’t have to think about his response: he’s known what he wants for a while now. “I would very much like it if you started taking off clothes. Please.”

“What first?” she asks. He’s tempted to get right to it, but the fact that she’s grinding a little against him hasn’t escaped his notice. Two can play the teasing game, even if he’ll have to be a little bit more subtle about it.

“Shirt, please,” he replies. She grunts, and pulls her shirt off over her head - no ado, no show, just down to business. That’ll come in handy, he thinks, as the hem passes over her head and she tosses it to one side. She’s just as taut as she looked with her shirt on, and the muscle definition of her stomach is so good-looking he can’t stop looking at it for a moment, watching it contract a little as she shifts. Then his eyes go upward. Her bra is black, and it keeps her breasts held tight to her chest: a bra for the business of beating things black and blue, though it does look good. She has a defined collarbone, and a really great neck. Mikkel can’t help himself - he reaches up and gives one breast a squeeze.

Sigrun narrows her eyes, still with that grin on her face. “Mmm, you like what you see?”

“I believe I do, yes,” he answers. He sounds strained even to his own ears. Sigrun is grinning even wider now.

“Good,” she says, and then gives a gentle tug on his chest hair. Mikkel grunts. “So, big fella, what next?"

**Author's Note:**

> If Sigrun isn't the toppiest top ever to top, then I'll eat my shoe. Lucky guy, that Mikkel Madsen.
> 
> Also, hi guys! I'm not dead! And that big long fic of mine also isn't dead! I'm chipping away at it!


End file.
